Marlenne Rainfall
Appearance Marlenne is young, in her early 20s. Her eyes are a pale amber and her skin is soft and slightly tanned, while her hair is red and most of the time rolled up in a bun. Abilities and Traits Arcane Proficiency Wielder of arcane energy, she can defend herself and aid others using numerous spells. Illusion Preference Marlenne would rather use Illusion spells to confuse and immobilize targets and attackers to avoid hurting them in any way. Food Conjuring She conjures bread and water out of mana to feed the people that she cares about or random strangers in need of a meal, you may find her doing this out of her heart in the streets of Stormwind. Journeyman Forager and Alchemist Marlenne can distinguish the natural and arcane properties of herbs, roots and flowers while also being able to process them into basic potions and elixirs. She can track in the wilderness due to her increased perception. Low Key She attempts to stay off the radar and not stand-out for her own well being. So she apparently wears simple clothes and items. She would rather talk her way out of conflict than use the arcane. History Family and Birth Marlenne Rainfall was born an only-child in the town of Vandermar, Tirisfal Glades; formely the kingdom of Lordaeron. His father Thomas Rainfall was a low-end traveling merchant and adventurer from Elwynn who traveled about the world selling mysterious artifacts, books, jewelry and anything that he could put his hands on at the time. He was a nomad and would have stayed so if he hadn't met Marlenne's mother. Adelia Cretre at Dalaran during one of his travels to the city. Adelia was member of the Cretre family, a highly distinguished family of magus from Dalaran who partook on the initiation and teaching of magic to aspiring scholars. Adelia herself was the young apprentice's teacher, who she took under her arm promising young students who wanted to learn the arcane arts. She used to travel all over Lordaeron teaching these kids simple spells like how to slowfall, conjure barriers and basic defense techniques with wands. Her technique was hard for some, but the difficulty and interest she poured into them managed to aspire many young to-be-mages to further immerse themselves into the arcane world. Adelia met Thomas in one of her trips to Stratholme, where the merchant was looking for a buyer for one of her books in Pyromancy. The man had heard the teacher could use new literature for her students since most of it was lacking information or was too complicated for those still too young to comprehend the heavy concepts surrounding it. So he set up to meet with her. Thomas instantly fell in love with her beauty and character. Adelia on the other hand, didn't see much in Thomas, but after the last took the initiative, asked her out on dates and even sat down to learn a bit of magic in one of her clases only to fail horribly, Adelia found sweetness and comfort in Thomas, something that her family, or anyone in her environment hadn't shown to her, other than her students. And so, even against her family wishes, or Thomas missing ones, they married, settled at the quiet town of Vandermar and had a child together. Whom they named Marlenne, in honor of the author of the Pyromancy book who introduced them. Childhood After Marlenne was born, the Rainfall's consolidated themselves as part of the little town of Vandermar opening up some businesses. Thomas on its own would handle shipments of certain goods to the neighbouring towns and Adelia opened up a small school for aspiring mages. The family lived happily and the redhead girl grew watching her parents come and go all day without much supervision. Marlenne liked to venture into the forest sometimes. Though it was dangerous, she was able to handle herself at first, since at the time the most dangerous creatures in the surroundings were the bees and cows. She would come home with weird items, shiny mirrors and glass, odd animals and other stuff. Marlenne was very curious but not so smart when making decisions, like the time she got caught sneaking into an old farmers field to chase a snake that got away inside. She grew and her mother eventually decided to start taking her to school, read books on the arcane arts and other stuff she found at most silly and boring. She just wanted to be outside, picking flowers or pinching herself with poison-ivy. The school and learning was just a chore to her and she didn't take it seriously. Never the less her mother tried and even gave her a lesser apprentice wand to start practicing with since she couldn't even spell a simple barrier. She took the wand and at most it was the only thing she found amusing at the time, since she could probably now use it to shoot those tall trees and drop some of the pesky apples she'd been trying to reach for a while now. And then, one day Marlenne took initiative and noticed that shooting the apples was not efficient, but magic was there and there could be some use for it. So she stole one of her mother's personal books on advanced magic and through trial and error managed to cast a levitation spell to reach them. At first it was clumsy and she fell on her face a lot, but later on she got the hang of it and was hovering all over the place getting into taller and taller places. And then one day, her father noticed her stealing cookies from a jar her mother had left at top of a tall shelf she couldn't reach so to not eat more than what she allowed her. She had inadvertently revealed herself and when Thomas confronted Adelia about it claiming that she was too young to be flying about, she told her she had no idea what he was talking about. Marlenne told her mother the truth about stealing the advanced book, to which her mother punished her with not going out for a week. Nevertheless underneath the strictness and fake anger she put up. Adelia was secretly pleased and proud of Marlenne as she showed more promise than most kids, or her husband, she was also secretly alleviated Marlenne didn't inherit her father's arcane skills. So instead of taking her to school and forcing her to read, her mother began to teach young Marlenne more skills and spells through experimenting with her will-power to get stuff and easy up on tasks. She told her she was allowed to borrow any book of the collection she'd been garnering for a while, but she wasn't allowed to tell her father or show it to anybody else. Marlenne agreed to her mother's odd proposal, and before anyone knew it, She was already learning lesser healing spells to dismiss the itch of the ivy, conjuring barrers against bugs and other annoyances, conjuring ice and water, and starting up small fires, not necessarily under control. She never realized her skill was beyond most apprentices, yet she kept learning not because she wanted to stand out, but because convenience and pure curiosity. And so on and so forth, the years passed and her skill grew more and more, and the girl grew up to become an adept- rather clumsy- mage. Youth When Marlenne was 15 her mother was given a good offer to teach at Andorhal for the kids of a noble family for an extended period of time. Adelia took off and promised her daughter and husband she would come back soon within the next few months. Knowing that the school would lose a teacher during this time, her mother appointed Marlenne to start giving basic classes to the kids while she was away. Now a grown up, and a little less stubborn, Marlenne accepted and took over the mantle of teacher while she was gone. Time passed and Marlenne recieved letters every week from her mother about how nice was the life in the most busy town of the kingdom, how the kids are as stubborn as her to learn anything and how she misses her father's silly jokes, Vandermar and Marlenne. It was dificult for Marlenne to adapt to this new lifestyle, but over time she started enjoying teaching the kids, spend more time with his father, and understand that this is what a good life meant for her. Not long after, rumours started to spread among the guards and the townsfolk about a mysterious cult of sorcerers who were hiding among them. The local militia started putting hands on business and made arrests all over town about supposed suspects and the whereabouts of this cult, however they never found or revealed anything to the public to not arouse suspicion. However one day, the very Captain of the Townsguard arrived at the Rainfall's doorstep and with a loud knock and a full company of guards he demanded to see her father. When Marlenne opened up the door, the keepers pressured her to let them in, she revealed to them her father had been sick for a few days now and that he was staying in bed and not doing deliveries for at least a week to which the captain ordered his men to go inside and take him into custody. The men agreed and tried to enter the house by force to which Marlenne immediately raised up a small barrier impeding their entrance. The captain warned the young mage who refused to let them in. Almost immediately her father showed up behind her wondering what was the turmoil about. The captain announced he was being put under arrest for the spread and smuggling of illegal goods as part of an ongoing investigation into "The Cult". His father denied the claims against him to which Marlenne agreed he was a good honest man, that their investigation was faulty and they should leave immediately. The captain told her she'll be arrested too, to which she unleashed and expanded the barrier so hard it knocked the entire company down. She took her father's arm and teleported behind the stunned guards, after which they ran and picked her father's horse who wandered around the field next to the house. The guardsmen pursued but they managed to flee away from the house and the town full speed, never to come back again. Marlenne questioned her father about the claims, he didn't understood what they were accusing him off but they came into the agreement that the town was already falling apart. The captain and their men were making a witchhunt and it was better if they stayed away for a while. They headed towards Andorhal to meet with her mother and figure out what will happen next. But they never made it there. By the time they reached Brill, a mass exodus of civilians, armymen and other citizens of the kingdom were heading the opposite way. They talked about an attack, a disease, a sickness. The turmoils of something that was heading their way and they couldn't go back. The horrors of the scourge and the undead who rose from their graves to bring chaos to the land. It's been a day since the initial outbreak of the scourge in Stratholme, and now, even prince Arthas was missing. The hopeless men and women where fleeing towards the Capital, Dalaran and Gilneas for succour. Marlenne and her father didn't stopped and they rode to search for Adelie but later on realized that if her mother had heard about this scourge she would've fled too, so they went back and followed another group of refugees towards Khaz Modan. They walked for days in the swamps and the snow but finally made it to Ironforge, where the dwarves recieved the refugees of a war which was just starting to unveil. Their former home, their kingdom was falling to the evil forces of the undead army of Kel'Thuzad. Thomas was growing more sick everyday that they spent, Marlenne was fearing the worst, losing her father to this scourge and not knowing if her mother even made it out would leave her... alone... for the first time that word dawned on her with fear of losing her family, her good life, all in less of a week. The dwarven priests did everything they could, but her father was deeply infected by the disease, they concluded one of his shipments was the cause; that the Cult of the Damned had infected the grain with the disease and that's how it spread and that he had suffered long term exposure to the mist. Marlenne spent her last hours next to her, going back to some of their favorite memories together, she, him and her mother. He told her stories about his travels, how much she loved her mother and how much he believes she's still out there. His last request was for her to find her. And so in his deathbed, her father took the book on Pyromancy she kept in her bag most of the time 'just in case'. 'A Study Into Firestarters' by Marlenne Amberhand. Marlenne took it. She cried deeply as her father fell asleep for the last time. Today After her father died, Marlenne searched for her mother the next few months but didn't found a trace of her, no one had seen her, or meet her, or know anything about her. She disappeared as if she'd never existed in the first place. Still mourning for the loss of her family, she decided to move on and live in Stormwind, where many refugees had settled. It's been 5 years since the scourge took everything from her. And even though she still feels homesick and mourns the death of her family, she lives comfortably in Stormwind, roaming the forest of Elwynn for plants and herbs, hunting rabbits and small critters she can sell for a couple of silver. Life is dull in the city, but she still has hope her mother is still out there somewhere and that they'll probably meet again and go back. 'Someday... maybe' she dreams. Category:Human